Motorcycles and scooters are an attractive alternative over automobiles because of their lower cost of ownership and reduced energy consumption. One of the limitations a motorcycle or scooter has is the space occupied by the vehicle when it is to be transported (e.g., shipped from the manufacturer).
While assemble-able bicycles are known in the art, when disassembled their volumes are typically dominated by their wheels and tires. Collapsible stand-up scooters are known in the art, but these solutions contain fixed wheels and are often shipped completely assembled. These solutions do not effectively reduce the space of the vehicle when it is to be transported in a disassembled state.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.